Contra Todo
by SritaMalfoyNott
Summary: Cuando estás enamorado la vida deja de tener sentido sin esa persona pero que pasaría si estás enamorado de la persona menos indicada ¿Cómo enfrentar tus creencias que desde niño te han forjado a ser cómo eres? Un tipo frio Los rumores vuelan como el aire ¿Que hacer? Esta historia iniciara un poco confusa así que si no le entienden no duden en preguntar Saludos Xx
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer**_: Harry potter y todo lo que reconocen es copyright de J. K. Rowling Andrew Granger, Matt Morgan y Alice Calder son personajes míos  
El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.  
Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

_**Contra Todo**_

Chapter 1

DRACO POV

Despertar en la mañana y sentir el cuerpo de Hermione a mi lado era lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida y es que por más que intento demostrarle a Hermione que no me importa el qué dirán simplemente no puedo porque la gente te juzga ya sea por cómo eres , si participaste en la guerra y de qué lado , si eres un "ex" mortifago y lo digo entre comillas pues para ellos siempre serás un mortifago no puedes simplemente cambiar y es que vivimos en un mundo donde simplemente no puedes mostrarte tal cual eres donde tienes que vivir de las opiniones de los demás y no importa cuánto luches por cambiarlo eso no impide que las palabras no duelan, que no sientas ganas de abandonar todo lo que te rodea y alguna vez fue importante

Hermione siempre me ha dicho "Deja de preocuparte por lo que piensan y dicen los demás y comienza a preocuparte por lo que piensas y dices tú"

Las personas son raras

La sociedad una mierda que se basa en estereotipos para calificar lo bueno y lo malo

La gente puede hablar infinidad de cosas de las otras personas

Hoy en día te apuñalan en la espalda no importa si no los conoces simplemente eres una mierda por llevar la marca tenebrosa

Después de eso, esta lo que nos atormenta, nos da miedo no ser aceptado por un grupo, de ser rechazado por los demás, de que las personas nos tachen pero en este mundo no creo que una persona pueda ser capaz de soportar todo lo que tuve que soportar no me compadezco aunque ¿Debería? Es deprimente ver como todos son felices a tu alrededor mientras tú te derrumbas por dentro pero ya no ahora Hermione está conmigo aunque no soy muy afectivo le he demostrado que siempre puede contar conmigo

No existe persona que no se preocupe por el "Qué dirán" Ni persona que no critique sin saber cómo ocurrieron las cosas por qué hiciste lo que hiciste

Ellos simplemente juzgan no encontraran la solución para esto, creo que jamás cambiara, el problema es que de tanto pensar te das cuenta que te has convertido en lo que ellos quieren que seas, les estas cumpliendo el deseo de verte justo como ellos te describían, te olvidas de ti mismo, de lo que realmente te importa y por lo que querías luchar pierdes el sentido de tu existencia no te importa porque te has acostumbrado a pesar de que digas que tu no caerás en su sucio juego tarde o temprano lo harás

Aunque por fuera luzcamos con una de las sonrisas más grandes y brillantes, en mi caso una mueca burlona, por dentro estamos destrozados, por dentro estamos llorando a mares y pidiendo ayuda, ayuda que obviamente nadie te puede dar por que no saben cómo te sientes nunca nadie te comprenderá nadie sabe porque eres como eres nadie entenderá que ese escudo de frialdad de que todo lo que digan se me resbala es solo eso un escudo demasiado usado ya demasiado dañado ya no sabes si durara más de tantas humillaciones ,de tanto miedo , de tanto que ha aguantado ya simplemente pierdes la esperanza pero entonces llega esa persona que cambia tus ideas , tu sentido de ver la vida , esa persona que te da una razón por la cual debes seguir vivo esa persona que llega en el peor momento de tu vida ayudarte esa persona que se vuelve importante en tu vida sin que ni si quiera los dos se den cuenta hasta que ya es demasiado tarde , ya quieres a esa persona a pesar de haberte prometido no volver a querer alguien mas

Hay algunas personas que amas por costumbre, porque ellos siempre han estado ahí y siempre lo estarán, son esas personas a quien puedes confiarles todo porque te conocen mejor que tú mismo.  
Luego están esas personas que se meten en tu vida y le dan un giro. Ellos te cambian profundamente en tu interior sabes que eso es lo que has estado buscando durante toda tu vida.

Son perfectos, y duele mucho cuando se van, porque en cierto punto olvidas cómo pudiste sobrevivir antes de ellos

No quieres volver a sufrir, no quieres que esas heridas que tienes vuelvan abrirse mi madre siempre me dijo "Las heridas te dicen donde estuviste no donde estarás todo depende de ti, si te dejas derrumbar por ellas o te levantas y le enseñas que no van a poder contigo yo no creo que las heridas desaparezcan simplemente con el paso del tiempo cicatrizan..."

Antes de iniciar nuestra relación de tregua no establecida verbalmente con Hermione siempre me preguntaba que le paso ¿Por qué se comporta así?

Algo que aprendí en la guerra es hacer muy observador observar encontrar la debilidad de las personas pero me era imposible con Hermione me di cuenta que había cambiado y no lo comprobé hasta hace unos meses

FLASHBACK

NARRADORA POV

Sus ojos estaban demasiado apagados, aunque al recordar aquella época feliz que vivió con ellos, la ponía feliz su nariz ya se encontraba rojiza a causa del llanto le daba ese aire tierno que siempre tenía ella se arrepentía de todo se preguntaba por qué la gente que la rodea se va

¿Que acaso la vida le pone pruebas?

Hace 3 meses ellos murió a causa de su estupidez si fuera por ella en este mismo instante estaría matando, torturando al maldito mortifago que los mato y todo había sido su culpa sus padres habían muerto dejándola sola, olvidada

Suspiró recordándolos, sentía su mirada aun viéndola, se sentía acompañada de ellos

—Creo que tal vez estar aquí es tonto para muchos, pero es la única manera en la que los siento cerca y esa sensación me tranquiliza me acuerdo que una vez me hicieron prometerles que algún día encontraría a alguien me acuerdo la cara que puso Andrew al escuchar decir a mama que "ella quería un nieto" Andrew a pesar de su corta edad es muy maduro... Pronto cumplirá 11 años y ya mostro signos de magia esperamos su carta a Hogwarts pronto ,Tranquilos ya no es como antes ahora Voldemort no existe ahora el podrá disfrutar de ser un hijo de muggles con magia...me siento cada vez más sola y eso no me ayuda los extraño y lo peor es que tengo que lidiar con esto sola , tengo a Andrew pero es más pequeño que yo y no quiero que sufra más de lo que lo ha hecho estos meses ...Lo he escuchado llorar en las noches no sé qué hacer no puedo ir a su cuarto ya que yo estoy igual que el a pesar que siento que no es lo correcto seguir llorando su muerte... Es difícil tener que ocultarle la muerte de mis padres a mis mejores amigos a mi segunda familia pero no puedo decirles no quiero que Harry se dé el papel de que él tuvo la culpa por no derrotar antes a Voldemort ,Ron simplemente el sigue lidiando con la muerte de Lavender ,Ginny está disfrutando a Harry , Luna mi querida amiga luna ella está buscando a esos extraños animales suyos , Simplemente debo afrontar esto sola tal vez en su determinado tiempo les diga es hora de irme, no quiero pero empezará a oscurecer en unos minutos y no debo estar aquí cuando sea noche aparte de que iré a recoger a Andrew de la casa de su amigo Matt... Los amo, siempre lo haré. — se despidió, dejando la rosa blanca que tenían en las manos sobre la lápida

Las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos nublaban su vista, no se atrevía a mirar hacia donde iba, sólo se dedicaba a caminar y a pensar estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos cuando choca con una persona

—Lo siento no te vi—se disculpó ella

—No te preocupes Granger—Le contesto un chico con su habitual tono de arrastrar las palabras pero ya no tanto como antaño

—¿Malfoy? ...¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto extrañada Hermione

—Sin ofender pero no es asunto tuyo Granger

—Cierto a mí que me puede interesar lo que hagas o dejes de hacer —Dijo regresando a la tumba de sus padres

—Regrese se me ha olvidado comentarles este año regreso a Hogwarts a terminar mi 7mo año, ya que con todo lo de Voldemort no puede si quiera empezar... — y así ella siguió hablando con sus padres

Por otra parte no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba Draco Malfoy hablando con su madre se preguntaran ¿Por qué está enterrada en un cementerio Muggle? Verán les explicare, antes que la guerra empezara su madre le dijo a Draco "Si muero algún día Draco quisiera que me enterraran en un cementerio muggle no quiero que mi cuerpo este en el cementerio de la casa" al ver la cara de Draco agrego "No odio ni comparto las ideas de los sangre pura hacia los muggles... Ellos hablan de pureza de la sangre y siguen a un mestizo" y tal como le había dicho 2 meses después su madre murió a manos de un mortifago fugitivo

Es como si la escritora de la historia, les estuviera haciendo la vida imposible a los protagonistas pero esto no es una historia, esto es la vida real pues los mortifagos mataron a sus seres queridos y ambos querían venganza

Draco Malfoy pensaba igual que su mama hablan de pureza de la sangre y siguen a un mestizo el solo se unió a las filas de los mortifagos para que no mataran a su mama ...Draco Malfoy después de todo si tenía sentimientos

Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora más en aquel oscuro cementerio recordando los momentos que ambos pasaron con sus seres queridos

—Granger vámonos—mencionó Draco cuando vio lo tarde que era—Esta anocheciendo y no creo que quieras estar enferma... Se aproxima una tormenta

— ¿A caso te interesa Malfoy?

—La verdad es que no

—Entonces

—Mira yo solo te dije que se aproxima una tormenta y no creo que quieras estar enferma pero haz lo que quieras  
—... ¡Espera!

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer que Granger?

— Matarlos… No pongas esa cara Malfoy yo sé que te mando a matarlos

— ¿A quién?

—A mis padres

—No sé de qué me hablas

—Malfoy no me mientas

—…

—Por favor

—…No quería volverme un asesino

— ¿Tu sabes quién lo hizo?

—…Si

—Me dirías el nombre

—No

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero venganza y no la tendré si te digo el nombre

— ¿Venganza? Porque si él no te hizo nada

—Mato a mi madre

—Yo también quiero venganza Malfoy

—No tienes madera para ello Granger

—Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz

—Demuéstramelo

Saco su varita dijo algo en un susurro y de los arbustos salió un pequeño roedor

—Avada Kedavra —Dijo y el pequeño roedor murió

Ese dia un pequeño roedor murió a manos de la persona menos esperada

Ese dia Draco Malfoy vio con otros ojos a Hermione Granger

* * *

Gracias Por Leer Dejen Reviews

Nani Xx ;)

PD: Creo que me he puesto sentimental en este capitulo


	2. Chapter 2 : Sueño

**Disclaimer**: Harry potter y todo lo que reconocen es copyright de J. K. Rowling Andrew Granger, Matt Morgan y Alice Calder son personajes míos

El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

Cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia

¡Muchas Gracias Por Sus Reviews a Bella Kristen Marie Swa , Hermy Evans Black , BlackDreamQueen , QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V y rapera01 Y a las Personas que lo pusieron en favorito y siguen la historia Gracias Dejenme un review que no muerdo

¡_**Importante**_!: Lean la nota que dejo al terminar el capítulo aclarare algunos puntos

Chapter 3

—No tienes madera para ello Granger

—Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz

—Demuéstramelo

Saco su varita dijo algo en un susurro y de los arbustos salió un pequeño roedor

—Avada Kedavra —Dijo y el pequeño roedor murió

Ese día un pequeño roedor murió a manos de la persona menos esperada

Ese día Draco Malfoy vio con otros ojos a Hermione Granger

Nada es más peligroso que dos personas en busca de venganza contra la misma persona y eso muy pronto lo sabría el mortifago

— ¿Entonces?—Pregunto Hermione

— ¿Por qué debería darte el nombre? , aun así saldría perdiendo Granger te vengas ¿y yo Que?

—...

— ¿Ves? Ni si quiera sabes que decir, sabes que mejor me voy tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estarte esperando para darme una buena razón

—Malfoy nunca has oído la frase "El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo" Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una

—Granger sin ánimo de ofender pero no te veo como una persona vengativa

—Solo quiero hacer que pague el muy maldito

—San Potter y la comadreja estarán muy decepcionados de ti si te vengas

A pesar de que ya no creía en lo de la pureza de la sangre; Que muy tarde se dio cuenta que toda era roja, Seguían siendo de su desagrado Potter y Weasley

—Harry y Ron harían y querrían lo mismo que yo si se tratara de su familia pero ese no es el punto

—... ¿Estas segura? Porque si acepto y digamos que hacemos una especie de tregua para hacer pagar al maldito no hay vuelta atrás

—Más que segura... Ten —Saco de su bolso un papelito donde escribió su dirección—Te espero mañana a las 8 am ahora me tengo que ir nos vemos

Después de decirle eso se fue por su hermano

—Jean ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? — Le dijo Andrew al verla llegar

¡Oh oh! su hermano estaba enojado, no le quedaba de otra le tendría que decir la verdad

—Andrew fui a ver a mama y papa

—... ¿Por qué no me llevaste?

—Fue de último momento Andrew

—Bueno no importa ya pero para la próxima me llevas por favor

—Está bien, Despídete de la Sra. Morgan y de Matt

—Ok Hermy

—Andrew no me digas así sabes que lo odio

— ¡Vamos hermy no te enojes!

—Maximiliano cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me llames así ¡suena horrible!

— ¡Uy! que humor pero bueno oye no me vuelvas a llamar por mi segundo nombre no me gusta

—Un trato yo no te llamo así si tú no me vuelves a decir Hermy, Herms o algo que se le parezca ¿Ok?

— Vale

— Ok bueno anda a despedirte

— ¿Ya se van? —Pregunta la Sra. Morgan

—Si Sra. Morgan muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermano

—Oh cariño no te preocupes Andrew es bien recibido cuando quiera al igual que tu

—Gracias nos vemos luego Sra. Morgan me saluda a su esposo

—Claro, Adiós chicos

Los hermanos Granger salieron de la casa de la familia Morgan y se retiraron a su nueva casa ya que después de que mataran a sus padres Hermione decidió que no quería que Andrew viviera en esa casa a pesar de que tenían muy buenos recuerdos de ella con lo que paso no los tendrían

La casa se puso en venta y muy pronto una familia la compro con el dinero de la casa Hermione compro un departamento en Londres muggle

— ¿Ya comiste? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—Ya comí gracias Hermione

—Ok, entonces duerme mañana iremos a comprarte los útiles que necesitas para el colegio

— ¡Pero Hermione ni siquiera me ha llegado la carta!

— ¿Seguro? Porque yo estoy viendo una carta en la ventana

Tal y como dijo Hermione una carta se encontraba en la ventana

Andrew corrió a la ventana y la abrió con evidente emoción, agarro la carta la leyó como poseso

— ¿Oye Hermione y si vamos de una vez por mis útiles?

—Andrew no seas desesperado, pero antes de que te vayas a dormir tendremos que hablar de algo muy importante

— ¿Qué sucede Mione?

—Bueno mínimo ya no me dices Hermy y he de admitir que Mione suena mejor

—Bueno ya ves que a tu hermano le encanta ponerle apodos a las personas pero olvidando el tema ¿Qué sucede? —Dijo Andrew poniéndose serio

Hermione miro a su hermano lo que le tenía que decir era difícil de entender y esperaba que Andrew entendiera o intentara hacerlo

—Va hacer una larga charla así que lo mejor será que te sientes

Ya sentados los dos Hermione tomo una gran bocada de aire y empezó hablar

— ¿Bueno te acuerdas que cuando yo me fui un tiempo les pedí de favor que no me mencionaran en frente de nadie?

—Si

—Bueno como sabrás en el mundo mágico hubo una guerra contra Voldemort la gente tenía miedo, muchas personas huyeron y algunos se quedaron a pelear, en la guerra se perdió muchas vidas mataron a muchas familias , en especial a las personas que iban en contra de Voldemort…—

—Hermione no quiero interrumpirte pero ve al grano me pones de nervios

—Bueno como yo no quería que nada les pasara nunca mencione donde vivía , si tenía más familia aparte de nuestros papas , sé que no funciono del todo y que los mataron pero procure mantener mi vida personal muy aparte del mundo mágico y

—¿El punto es? —La interrumpió Andrew se estaba desesperando

Hermione tomo una gran bocada de aire y soltó lo que tenía que decir

—…Que nadie sabe que tengo un hermano…—

Andrew se quedó callado aunque Hermione no lo creyera el ya esperaba algo así con todo su rompecabezas de palabras le había dicho algo muy importante "Nunca mencione donde viví , si tenía más familia aparte de nuestros papas"

Después de unos minutos donde nadie dijo nada , Hermione se armó de valor y le pregunto lo que le atormentaba

— ¿Me odias?

— ¿Odiarte? Hermione lo hiciste para protegerme y aunque no funciono del todo con nuestros padres lo hizo conmigo

—Gracias temí que me odiaras después de decirte que nadie en el mundo mágico sabe de tu existencia

—No te preocupes Mione se arreglara muy pronto —Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

Andrew se parecía mucho a ella físicamente tenía su indominable cabello aunque él lo tenía corto de cierto modo le recordaba al de Harry ;digamos que era como un clon de ella pero en hombre lo único en lo que no se parecían era en la personalidad mientras Hermione era dulce, paciente y sus ojos mostraban todo lo que sentía Andrew era Frio, impaciente y en sus ojos solo veías frialdad también lo único que no tenían en común aparte de su personalidad eran sus ojos mientras los de ella eran marrones como su mama los de él eran azules como los de su papa

Cuando miraba los ojos de su hermano Hermione recordaba a Malfoy ya que los ojos de el también mostraban frialdad

—…Bueno ya que estamos hablando del mundo mágico y todo eso quisiera hacerte una pregunta ¿Puedo? —Le dijo Andrew después de que los dos se hayan perdido en sus pensamientos

—Ya lo hiciste —Le respondió

—Hablando enserio Mione

—Vale, Dime

— ¿Si llego a quedar en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor no habría problema?

—…Andrew no importa en qué casa quedes eso no cambiara que seas mi molesto hermano

— ¿Segura? ¿Aunque quede en Slytherin no dejare de ser tu hermano?—Dijo Andrew ignorando lo de molesto

— ¡Claro! Puede que la casa de Slytherin no tenga buena fama pero eso no importa yo sé cómo eres tú y la fama de la casa en la que quedes no lo cambiara

—Gracias Mione

—Andrew también te quería decir algo más

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nadie en el mundo mágico sabe que nuestros padres murieron así que por favor no lo menciones

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no quiero ser el centro de atención y tener la lastima de las personas

—Está bien Mione...Oye me iré a dormir

—Descansa

—Igual tu —Dijo Andrew caminando directo a su habitación

Hermione cerro los ojos descanso su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y suspiro se sentía cansada

A su mente regresaron los recuerdos de la tarde y se preguntó ¿Por qué lo hice? Está bien que ella quisiera venganza pero eso a aliarse con su peor enemigo

No solo quería matar al mortifago por eso ella sabía que a pesar de que Voldemort muriera el mortifago quería venganza y que mejor que lastimar a la mejor amiga de Harry potter matando a su única familia de esta y así hacer sentir culpable a Harry Potter de lo que le está pasando a su mejor amiga

Ellas pensaba que fue culpa suya que mataran a sus padres aunque una parte de ella le decía que hizo lo mejor que pudo y otra parte le decía que pudo haber hecho algo mejor y eso la confundía

Sabía que Andrew se había dado cuenta de que lo protegía mas ya no lo dejaba salir solo y solo lo dejaba ir con Matt

Hermione prefirió dejar de pensar e irse a dormir, Al ínstate de tocar la almohada fue a los brazos de Morfeo

Hermione sintió algo frio bajo ella y observo la oscuridad que se extendía más allá de su visión , veía todo en el blanco y negro , por lo que supuso que se encontraba soñando  
Se encontraba acostada sombre un altar hecho de piedra y hombres con largas túnicas negras , que se extendían hasta los pies y unas mascaras plateadas que les ocultaba el rostro se encontraban a su alrededor con velas en las manos , decían palabras pero le era imposible identificarlas lo que si supo es que era como un canto parecían estar haciendo un ritual ,Hermione empezó a sentirse mareada y asfixiada a medida que el ritual avanzaba y se hacía más fuerte, tuvo que cubrirse los oídos cuando las voces se volvieron gritos entonces pudo identificar unas palabras que decían

— ¡Lord Voldemort!..¡Venganza en su nombre! —Hermione se sobre salto al oír eso

Luego vio como los encapuchados llevaron sus velas hacia abajo y encendieron algo en el suelo  
Ahora las llamas le rodeaban y no podía ver ni oir nada con claridad , empezo a toser y se cubrió la boca con las manos , se sentía enferma

Logro ver como los que ella creía eran mortifagos se quitaban la máscara que les ocultaba el rostro y se fijó en cada una de ellas para recordarlas luego

Una de ellas le llamo más la atención que las otras y se la grabo a fuego en la mente para no olvidarla jamás

Sintió mucho calor y se dio cuenta que las llamas se acercaban a ella , ya no había forma de respirar sin inhalar el humo , empezó a ver manchas negras su vista se fue nublando se desmayaría y ella lo sabía , ya no podía aguantar el peso de su respiración y se desplomo sobre el altar de piedra mientras que el fuego que amenazaba con tocarle la piel y quemársela se iba acercando

Una mano pálida y grande se acercó a ella y le toco la mejilla Hermione grito y cerro sus ojos por el contacto de esa fría mano contra su piel esta le estaba quemando como los mil demonios ya no lo soportaba y grito con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Abrió los ojos asustada y sobresaltada y observo a su alrededor, se encontraba en su habitación sudaba demasiado por el sueño que recién había tenido , todo en ella temblaba y empezó a sollozar al recordar "Fue solo un sueño tranquila solo fue un estúpido sueño no era real" Se decía intentando calmarse

* * *

**Bueno sé que me tarde en actualizar pero mi musa fue secuestrada y no me la piensan devolver en una temporada (Bueno tal vez si exagero un poco ) **

**Como dije al principio del capítulo quiero aclarar algunos puntos  
**

**° No pude dejar muertos a algunos personajes y los reviví (Pronto se darán cuenta de quien)  
° Mate Algunos personajes (También pronto se darán cuenta)  
° Cambiare un poco la personalidad de los personajes  
° Como bien sabemos Hermione es un año mayor que Draco (Hermione nació en 1979 y Draco en 1980) Pero aquí en mi maquiavélica mente no así que no se sorprenda si pongo a Hermione menor que Draco  
° Bueno quiero aclarar que los hermanos Granger los dos tienen magia quise poner este punto por que como son hijos de muggles y como sabemos la mama de Harry , Lily, ella era hija de muggles y tenía magia y su hermana no **

**º ****Pueden unirse al grupo en Facebook ahí subiré imágenes que ayudaran mucho a la historia y también pondré links que utilizare y avisare cuando actualizo (también pueden insistirme/amenazarme con que actualice pronto**

Link :

www . facebook groups / 5770309 8236 3676

Quiten los espacios

**Bueno sin más que decir me despido y pido un millón de disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar  
**

**Nany Xx **


End file.
